


Give Up All Hope Of Peace

by Ania



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Poison, Pseudo-Incest, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: When Rey seeks privacy during her wedding reception, she finds Leia waiting for her.





	Give Up All Hope Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> There was a very strange argument on FFA that led to people discussing mother-in-law/daughter-in-law snuff porn. It was ripe with many original ideas, and when one person mentioned wanting Leia/Rey, I couldn't resist.
> 
> "Give up all hope of peace so long as your mother-in-law is alive." - Anonymous
> 
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/336821.html?thread=1946390965#cmt1946390965

The wedding had been the culmination of almost a year of diplomacy. Now that Rey had married the redeemed Ben Solo, the last remains of the First Order were officially absorbed into the Republic and under its governance.  
  
When she finally escaped from the reception, she wasn't surprised to find Leia waiting in her and Ben's room. Rey had private things she wanted to say to her general, friend, and mother-in-law, too.  
  
"Oh, Rey," she said, her voice crackling with warmth. It amazed Rey, how Leia's voice shifted from motherly to snapping orders so easily. Leia swept Rey into a gloriously bracing hug and kissed her.  
  
Rey smiled into the kiss in fierce joy. Normally, Leia kissed her on the cheek, familiar but not too familiar. Now, Leia kissed her on the lips, mother to daughter. Rey returned her embrace, barely able to believe that she'd saved the galaxy and found herself a family.  
  
It was a moment of perfect happiness, broken by a sudden unsettling quiet.  
  
Leia noticed when she tensed and patted her on the back comfortingly as she led Rey to the bed, helping her lie down. "It's a poison that disrupts a Force user's connection to the Force," she said, so kindly that it took Rey a moment to realize that the explanation was not a friendly one. "It's deadly, of course. Eventually it breaks apart your very cells. I have no intentions of leaving you to a slow, cruel death. You are my daughter-in-law, after all. I merely needed a method of assassination that would be effective on someone as strong in the Force as yourself."  
  
With gentle but efficient hands, Leia undid the wrapped fabric of Rey's wedding dress, exposing her bare body. "It will work faster if I increase your heart rate." Indeed, Rey's heart raced as Leia's hands smoothed over her breasts, thumbs working her nipples to stiff peaks. "You have such perfect little breasts," she sighed in regret. "You and Ben would have given me beautiful grandchildren. I was thankful to have him before I had to part with Han. He knew me too well not to notice the change in my sympathies, if he were paying attention to me. You see, it was not Ben who was Vader's heir, nor my brother before him. It was always me. How else would the great Republic fall so easily to the tiny Order?"  
  
Rey struggled to move her limbs, but they felt as distant from her as the Force. All she could feel was Leia's hands on her body. It almost hurt, that one sensation coming in all too clear while all else felt muffled, like she was trying to hear through a sandstorm. At first, she did not notice that Leia had fallen silent due to her struggles.  
  
Then she felt Leia's mouth on her breast, suckling her nipple, hard and painful and sending sparks of pleasure down her spine to her center. Leia's fingers found that pool of heat, coaxing the honey from her cunt. She was drowning in emptiness and drowning in sensation all at once, torn between the two extremes. Her world was blank and her world was Leia's mouth warm on her breasts and her fingers on one hand frigging her cunt and her fingers on her other rubbing her clit.  
  
Rey wanted to beg for mercy, lost in the world of too much, overtaken by sensations she hadn't known were possible. Certainly, the things Ben showed her paled in comparison to Leia's easy mastery of her body. But she didn't need to beg, because she was flying through the stars, like she was once more one with the Force, and Leia was holding her close and stroking her hair and telling her she'd done well, that she'd fulfilled her destiny. That Rey would be the fulcrum on which the future turned.  
  
At peace, Rey melted into those stars, no longer aware of why Leia's words made something in her severed core quiver.


End file.
